


The Homestuck Ao3 Pesterlog Formatter

by Classpectanon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Meta, Multimedia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: Do you have difficulty formatting pesterlogs? Does the art of writing out a bunch of "span class="dave"" 's make you want to cry? Never fear - I have a tool that takes all the hard work out of it for you. Insert a pesterlog/dialoglog and it will automatically wrap the text with the appropriate spans by detected character names.Continual WIP. Feature suggestions are always in vogue. Link inside!





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

[This is a link to the Homestuck Ao3 Pesterlog Formatter](https://bearsharktopus.dev/) (Remember to turn on your workskin when ficcing!)


	2. Changelog 6/22/19

Changelog:

  * Added feature to allow the website to intelligently wrap chunks of script up in paragraph tags, as well as switch seamlessly between prose and script within the same input file. Give it a try.




End file.
